Nagi and his Kitten
by DragonGirli
Summary: One shot! NagiXoc. This takes place between WKWKG And then also after WKG


Nagi realizes he's not alone after another one of Brad's beatings. Nagi/OC

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own WK! I do however own Emma Crawford! She is my character! Also this takes place between WK and WKG! But the end will take place after WKG!

Talking ""

Talking through mind ''

--------------------------------

Nagi winced, getting hit once more before he collapsed and fell to the floor. After hearing Brad leave, he shut his eyes tightly as he laid there, hoping that this time he would just die. He was tired of Brad's beatings. He was tired of putting up with Brad and having to follow his rules. He was tired of being alone. He just wanted to be normal.

He was 18 now and had never really been with anyone before. Other then his small fling with Tot, he hadn't or rather wasn't allowed to be with anyone else. Brad refused it and if he caught Nagi talking to anyone else except his teammates, Nagi was punished.

This time his punishment was because he was caught talking to Emma Crawford. She was Brad's half little sister. She had short, shoulder length black hair and dark green eyes. She was Nagi's age and was a few inch's shorter then him. They both had a lot in common. They both loved to read and were usually found in the library together. They understood each other because like Brad, Emma had the power to for see the future. They were both able to talk to each other about their powers and not worry about the other one judging them.

In truth Nagi was in love with her. He couldn't stop thinking about her and would go out of his way just to talk to her. He loved her smile. Her laughter. Everything about her he just adored.

Nagi froze, tensing up as he heard the office door open. He heard someone enter and walk towards him softly.

"Oh Nagi…" Emma whispered softly as she kneeled next to him. She reached over and brushed his hair out of his eyes gently.

"Emma?" Nagi mumbled softly, parting his eyes as he looked up at her. Blinking his eyes slightly he waited for the blurred image to clear. She helped him sit up slowly, cradling him close.

"Why do you let him do that to you?" She whispered softly, watching him.

"Better me then you… and besides it's pointless to fight back" He spoke softly, trying not to talk to loudly. Emma winced lightly at what he said. She knew what he was going through. Many times she had been where he was, lying on the floor in pain. Brad was not kind on his punishment, even to his own kin.

"Maa…" Emma huffed cutely "Can you stand? I need to check you to make sure nothing is broken…" She watched him nod slowly. "I hate it when he does this to you…" She bit her lip, watching him as she spoke. "No... matter how low he makes you feel… I'll always be here for you Nagi… I promise you that."

"I know Emma… I promise you that too," He mumbled shyly, watching her.

Standing, Emma helped him up to his feet, putting his arm around her shoulders. They walked out of the office slowly and made their way up the stairs to Nagi's bedroom. Once inside she sat him on his bed and went into his private bathroom to get some bandages and ice pads.

Nagi smiled to himself slightly. How could he not be happy? The girl he was in love with was about to take care of him. To baby him till he was well again. He watched her walk out of the bathroom and make her way back to him.

"Can you take off your shirt?"

Nagi's cheeks turned pink as he nodded slowly. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly and slid it off. She sat next to him as he placed his shirt on the bed. She carefully felt where he was bruised badly, checking for cracked ribs.

"At lest… he mostly hit you in the side and back this time… last time it was the head ne?" She smiled lightly up at him, trying to lighten the mood. Nagi watched her as she felt his sides. Biting his lip he watched her. He wanted to hold her and kiss her so badly.

"Nagi are you listening to me?" She frowned slightly, looking up at him curiously. He looked down at her slowly. Blue eyes staring into green ones. He watched her cheeks turned pink as he leaned down towards her.

"N…Nagi?" Emma whispered watching him. Her heart was racing. She felt him cup her cheek as he leaned in closer and covered her lips with his own in a soft kiss.

Emma blushed more as Nagi wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body against his. They kissed passionately as Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair softly.

'Emma.. I love you' Nagi spoke softly through their minds, lips still locked together. He smoothed her back softly, nipping at her lips.

'I love you too' She smiled, nipping back at his lips "Hmm…" She purred softly, as they separated, smiling at him happily.

Nagi took her hand in his, pulling her up bed with him. They laid down together with their arms around each other. Emma was careful of his bruises as they snuggled close.

"Nagi?… Why don't you leave Schwarz?" Emma watched his eyes as she creased his cheek softly.

"I… never really thought about it" He bit his lip lightly "This is all I've known"

"But you hate what you do. You told me you wanted to leave ne" She kissed his lips softly, watching his eyes still.

"Where would I go?"

"I know someone who's looking for an assassin" She spoke softly. "I already talked to him about it"

"Who?" Nagi blinked confused on what she meant. "Who do you know?"

"Omi…" Emma bit her lip softly, waiting for him to get upset that she knew a Weiss member.

"What? That boy from Weiss?" He spoke lowly, curiously.

"Yes. He would pay you better then here and also said he wanted to help you with your powers… to help you use them at their potential!"

Nagi stayed silent, thinking about it, as his eyes looked away from hers. Could he work with Omi? He never really thought about how it would feel to work on Weiss's side for once. His eyes drifted back to hers.

"Only if you come with me" He cupped her cheek, watching her carefully.

"Huh?"

"I want you to come with me. To get away from this place too. We could live together. I'll support us" He kissed her lips lovingly. Emma smiled happily, kissing him back.

"Yes. I'll come with you Nagi. We'll leave this place! Just the two of us" She nuzzled his nose into his softly, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

Nagi awoke to his alarm clock going off. He reached over, lazily turning it off. Stretching he looked at his wife next to him. Grinning he leaned over and kissed her neck softly, nipping at it.

"Grrrr" He growled lowly, playfully as his hands smoothed her sides, pulling her body tightly against his. Emma giggled softly, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I love your wake up calls" She giggled softly, sleepily.

"I think you like how I put you to sleep better" He wiggled his eyebrows seductively making her blush like she was a high school girl.

"Idiot" She laughed cutely, kissing his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She felt him lick at her lips softly before he slowly frenched her. She felt his hands roaming her sides and hips as a soft moan escaped through their kiss.

They were interrupted when their bedroom door flung open, causing them to separate. A small boy walked in. Behind the child was a stuff teddy bear that so happened to be floating behind him in tow.

"Kenji" Nagi smiled as he leaned over his wife, scooping the three-year-old boy up, pulling him onto the bed with them.

"Papa!" Kenji squeaked out happily, clinging to Nagi.

Emma smiled, sitting up with them. She leaned over, kissing Kenji on the forehead softly, smoothing his dark brown hair. She sat back, listening to Kenji ramble on to Nagi about how Mr. Bear and him got bored playing with their blocks and wanted Papa to play with them.

Emma couldn't help by laugh. Her laughter distracted the two males who looked at her, giving her the same confused look.

"You two are so much alike…" She said smiling happily while shaking her head lightly. Kenji was just like Nagi in every way. But that was to be expected since they were father and son. The only difference between them was that Kenji had his mother's dark green eyes.

Nagi smiled sheepishly, watching the love of his life. She was right. Kenji picked up a lot of his own habits and mannerism. He even had Nagi's powers. Turning his attention back to Kenji, Nagi tickled him cutely, making Kenji laugh, kicking his small feet.

"Alright! Who wants pancakes!" Emma called out cutely once Nagi stopped tickling Kenji.

"Ohh! I do! I do Mama!" Kenji smiled cutely, clinging to his teddy bear.

"Me too Kitten" Nagi grinned cutely, using her pet name. Emma giggled before crawling out of the bed.

"Ok ok!" Emma smiled at her boys. She picked up Kenji and set him on the floor. "Go meet Mama in the kitchen ok?"

"Ok!" Kenji smiled as he turned and ran out of the bedroom, clinging to his teddy. Nagi smiled reaching out, tugging her back onto the bed, kissing her lips deeply.

"You know Kitten… I think our little one takes after you too" Nagi smiled, kissing the tip of her nose softly. "He so smart too! A handful at times but what child isn't" He kissed her cheek and then her eyelid softly.

Emma smiled as she kissed him back on the lips softly before standing up. Nuzzling his cheek she turned and headed towards the door. Pausing she looked back at him, a smile on her face.

"Are you sure you can handle another one?" She asked shyly, hinting at something.

"Of course!" Nagi smiled, watching her walk out of the room. He paused. Wait. Did she just say another one?

"Kitten!" Nagi stumbled out of the bed and onto his feet, running after her.

----------------------------

The end! I hope you enjoyed it! -


End file.
